Shinsú No School
by Loonny
Summary: Sakura Toda una nerd, úna hinata toda una diva, un sasuke enamorado de ambas, Que sucedera cuando Sasuke le pide a sakura que sea su novia? ¡y ella encuentre a Sasuke y a Hinata besandose! SxS, SxH, NxH, NxI,y más Mal Summary ú.u
1. La alegria de Estar Vivo

**Disclaimer**: Naru-chan no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-Sama.

**Shinsu No School**

La Alegria de Estar Vivo.

Hoy estoy muy feliz, hoy mi amor platonico, Sasuke Uchiha me ah pedido que sea su novia, se pueden imaginar, Sasuke, es el más popular de la escuela, y yo apenas soy una nerd a la vista de todos, pero lo que me pone más feliz, es que me salvo de esas chicas que querían atacarme por haberle besado a el, en realidad este es un sueño echo realidad, quien se podria imaginar, yo, Sakura Haruno, Con Sasuke Uchiha.

Hoy Salí con mi mejor amiga, Hyuuga Hinata, de compras para hacerme un cambio total, de nerd a Star, llegare a ser jefa como mi amiga Hinata, quien obviamente me acepta en su grupo, ya que ni las Moons, me aceptas por ser así, Hina es muy amable, pero es toda una star, ya que es muy bella, con su cabello negro azulado largo hasta la cintura y sus ojos color entre blancos y perlados, en realidad casi la mayoría de los chicos andan tras de ella, ecepto "EL", ahora mi novio, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ya compramos todo lo necesario para mi cambio, ropa nueva, estilo gothic, y ahora vamos a la peluquería, a hacerme un cambio, me desarman lentamente las trenzas que tengo echas, y luego me quitan las gafas dejando ver mis ojos de color jade, a mi cabello rosa le agregan extensiones de el mismo color, lavan mi cabello para luego envolverlo en una toalla, me dicen que me quite la ropa y me pasan una bata, luego de ponerme la bata, me hacen una sección de maniquiur y pediquiur, para luego ponerme el vestido de las stars de mi escuela, y pasarme unos lentes de contacto, Hinata, me entrega los accesorios, como la cinta con una estrella para el pelo, y una collar blanco, y también unas pulseras blancas, el vestido es muy lindo, es verde limón, con una cinta alrededor de la cintura de un color verde más oscuro, tiene cintas del mismo color en el dobles de la parte de abajo, que luego de esas cintas vienen otras de color blanco más destacadas, debajo de ese vestido vienen como unos pantalones verde oscuro ajustados al cuerpo, los zapatos son muy lindos, son unas botas verde limón como el vestido, con muchas cintas alrededor verdes oscuras, luego de ponerme el vestido procedo a ponerme las cintas en el cabello y los accesorios como; el collar, y las pulseras.

- Te vez muy bien, Sakura-chan – Dice Hina muy dulcemente, yo le sonrío, - Todo gracias a ti Hina – digo aún sonriéndole a Hina, - Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo va tú relación hasta ahora, con Uchiha-kun? – Pregunto con su habitual tono de voz Hina, - Muy bien, Hina-chan, no te preocupes y con este cambio ira aún mejor – dije con un tono muy similar al de Hina, veo de una manera extraña a mi amiga, ah estado pensativa por un largo rato, es muy raro de ella.

Hoy acompañe a Sakura-chan, ah hacerse un cambio de look, fue muy divertido, pero aún pienso en el, Uchiha-kun, el siempre me ah gustado, mucho antes de que Sakura-chan se enamorara de el, Uchiha-kun y yo éramos muy amigos desde que éramos niños, pero por cosas de negocios, mi familia y yo fuimos a Italia, y volvimos en el primer año de preparatoria, desde que lo vi por primera vez a los 5 años, no lo puedo sacar de mi mente, pienso en el en cada segundo, pero lamentablemente el se fijo en mi mejor amiga, Haruno Sakura, ella está muy feliz ya que creyó que alguien como el nunca se fijaría en ella, pero bueno todo puede ser en está vida, ojala Uchiha-kun se fijara solamente un poco en mi, aunque igual debo pensar en Sakura-chan, a ella igual le gusta, y el también gusta de ella, en realidad, esto es algo entre Rabia y Alegria, Rabia por pasar tantos años amando a una persona que ni se acordaba de mi, y Alegria por la felicidad de mi mejor amiga, ella que era invisible a los ojos de todos siempre, pero yo por un incidente del destino acabe siendo su amiga, me encantaría que todo fuera diferente, pero las cosas son por algo, no?

**Continuara…**

Hola**!,**¿Qué les ah parecido, El primer capitulo?, bueno, quiero decirles que este Fanfic contara de 3 temporadas, alo mejor 4, ¡así que alégrense!, bueno os dejo un adelanto;

_¡No puede ser Hinata-chan y Sasuke-kun, Juntos!, ¡esto debe ser una broma verdad!, si,si¡ es una broma. Verdad!, susurro mientras las lagrimas salían por mis mejillas, es imposible que mi mejor amiga este con mi novio,¡ ¿Por qué me harían algo así?! _

Si quiere continuación, solicito solo 5 Reviews =)


	2. El deseo de dar muerte

**Disclaimer**: Naru-chan no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-Sama.

**Shinsu No School**

El deseo de Muerte.

**Sakura Pov's**

Hoy cuando fui a la escuela, todo me pedían que fuera su novia, pero yo los rechazaba a todos diciéndoles que ya tenia uno mucho mejor, cuando vi, a Sasuke-kun, lo abrase en el acto, haciendo que este se sonrojara y me preguntara quien era, le respondí diciéndole que me había echo un gran cambio, para ser sincera parece que le gusto, ojala que ahora que estoy entre las Stars, las chicas ya no me traten mal, veo a Hina, y le grito ella se voltea a mirarme y me dice; - ¡Sakura-chan!, ¡que linda te vez! – ese comentario hace que aparezca un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas, - gracias, hina, todo es gracias ati – le sonrío sinceramente a lo que ella me da un fuerte abrazo, - espero que esas chicas ya no te molesten, prácticamente te odian por estar con uchiha-kun – me susurra en el oído, - no te preocupes – le respondo susurrándole, cosa que le parece extraño a Sasuke-kun, se ve muy tierno cuando algo le parece extraño, awww, ¡lo amo con todo mi corazón!, no lo dejaría por nada en el mundo.

************************

Las clases pasaron lentamente, pero entretenidas para mi, ya que me encantan todas las materias, ecepto deportes, ya que no soy muy buena en ellos, cuando salgo, Sasuke-kun, me toma de la mano y me lleva a un rincón desolado,- Sakura, hoy día en el parque a las 4, te espero – me dice dándome un tierno beso en los labios, para luego irse dejándome pasmada por el beso dado, - _ok…- _digo en un susurro, ¡bien!, mi primera cita con Sasuke-kun, ¡que felicidad!, tomo mi móvil y marco el numero de Hina, - Moshi, Moshi, Hinata Hyuga al habla – dice ella con su tono amable de siempre, - Moshi, Moshi, Hina, Sasuke-kun ¡ me invito a nuestra primera cita! – Digo casi chillando de la alegría, - ¿¡Que,Enserió?! – me dice muy animada, - Si, Hina, ¡estoy muy feliz! – le digo feliz – Bueno adiós, tengo que cortar – dice un poco triste, - bueno adiós… - le respondo con el mismo tono, para luego cortar la llamada, ¡¡que felicidad!! Veo mi reloj de mano y me alarmo ¡las 3 con 45! Shit!, ¡cuanto eh estado parada aquí!, corro como rayo hacia mi casa, para ponerme un vestido blanco, con un listón verde en la cintura, me amarro dos coletas altas, me pongo un collar ajustado al cuello verde, y unas pulseras que hacen juego con el collar verde, tomo unos pendientes y me los pongo en las orejas, luego me maquillo levemente, no me gusta resaltar mucho, me pongo zapatos con un poco de tacón verdes, tomo mi bolso blanco, no muy grande, guardo mi billetera mi móvil, y luego me dispongo a bajar las escaleras de mi casa, e ir al parque, son las 4 con 10 minutos, ojala no lo haga echo esperar, voy al parque y diviso lo que nunca podría creer, ¡Hinata-chan y Sasuke-kun juntos!, dándose un largo beso, ¡no puede ser! ¡Esto debe ser una broma verdad!, ¡si, si es una broma!, verdad….., - ¿…_verdad_...? – susurro mientras las lagrimas caen sobre mis mejillas, ¿Por qué me harían algo así?, acaso han estado jugado conmigo todo este tiempo…

************************

**Hinata Pov's**

Estoy muy feliz porque Sakura-chan, tendrá su primera cita, con uchiha-kun, me alegro mucho por ella, aunque igual siento un poco de envidia, ella tiene mucha suerte, estar con la persona que ella ama, y que el la ame a ella, mi móvil suena y lo contesto, - Moshi, Moshi, ¿Quién es? – Pregunto con mi habitual tono de voz, - Moshi, Moshi, Hinata soy yo, Sasuke – es Uchiha-kun, pero, ¿porque me llamara ami?, - ¿Uchiha-kun?, ¿que necesita?- pregunto con un tono de duda, - Quiero que vengas al parque **ahora – **recalco el "Ahora", con su habitual tono serio, - _ok… -_ es lo único que alcanzo a responder para que el luego corte la llamada, que querrá, uchiha-kun…?, tomo mi bolso para luego dirigirme al parque donde me espera Uchiha-kun sentado en una banca, ¿Hoy no tendría una cita, con Sakura-chan…?,Esto si que es extraño…

Me siento a su lado, cosa que el voltea a mirarme, - Así que viniste, eh? – me dice con un tono un tanto burlón, para luego tomarme la cara y darme un leve beso, me aprieta un poco contra su cuerpo causándome lansar un leve gemido de dolor, y el introducir su lengua adentro de mi boca, empieza a recorrer todos los lugares de está, para luego yo empezarle a corresponder, ¡baya! Esto si que es placentero, pero esperen… tengo que pensar en Sakura-chan…luego de separarnos por falta de aire, veo como Sakura-chan nos observa con una mirada llena de dolor y odio, desde cuando que estaba ahí…intento hablarle, pero me pega una cachetada, - ¡¿y tú eras mi amiga, no?! – dijo con un tono muy fuerte lleno de odio y resentimiento, - lo-lo siento sa-sakura-chan… - le digo con un tono súper bajo y lleno de culpabilidad, ella se voltea a ver a Uchiha-kun y le grita, - ¡y tú te haces llamar hombre!, me dices que sea tú novia, ¡¡PARA QUE LUEGO TE BESUQUEES CON MI MEJOR AMIGA!! – Grita a todo dar llamando la atención de la gente presente, - Sakura-chan, tranquilízate… - le digo dulcemente, - ¡Cállate! – me dice lanzándome una mirada de odio, las lagrimas empiezan a brotar levemente de los ojos, - Lo siento…_Sakura-chan…-_ Digo antes de salir corriendo de ahí, en realidad me arrepiento de haberle dado un beso a Uchiha-kun, ojala Sakura-chan, logre perdonarme, o sino estaría muy triste…

*********************************

Bueno, gracias a todas mis lectoras, pero temo darles una mala noticia, está temporada solo tendrá 5 capítulos, ya que la trama se basa principalmente entre el amor que sienten Sakura y Hinata hacia Sasuke, Bueno mis más sinceros agradecimientos a:

**-3k4zl0ov3-**

**_Sakura-chan_**

**LunaSuk-chan**

**Setsuna17**

**Prinpink**

Este capitulo quedo más largo, ¡ojala les guste!...

_Matta nee_**!**


	3. ¿Podré Perdonarte?

Ahhhh… al fin un feriado para subir, quedan 2 capítulos para ¡¡el final!!

Bueno ya se saben el Disclaimer, para que ponerlo, ¿nee?

**Shinsú No School**

3. ¿Podré Perdonarte?

Han pasada ya 2 semanas desde el suceso de la Hyuga y la Haruno, la chica de ojos verdes ah estado muy distante e fría, ya no habla con nadie, la chica de mirada blanca, ah tratado de hablarle para mejorar su relación pero está no sede a hablarle, la chica de cabellos rosados sufre por dentro, sufre por la traición de su mejor amiga, como también sufre la chica de cabellos azabaches con tonos azules, y todo ese complot fue por el Uchiha, el maldito Uchiha, como lo denominan ambas ahora, se olvidaron por completo del amor que tenían hacia el, ahora es un odio, un odio sumamente puro, el uchiha ahora tiene una relación con una peli-roja, llamada Karin, toda la escuela la conoce como "Zorra", ya que se mete con cualquiera, y su próxima victima, era el Uchiha-Bastardo, nominado por un chico azabache de cabello liso, tez blanca, y ojos negros muy parecido al Uchiha, pero más amable, este siempre corteja a Hinata y a Ino, la rubia amiga de Sakura e Hinata antes de su ruptura de amistad, el hiperactivo rubio dejo de ser amigo del uchiha luego de enterarse de lo que había echo, había jugado con la chica que le gustaba desde mucho antes, Haruno Sakura, a el le encantaba la inteligencia de la oji-jade, la admiraba pero en silencio…

- _Tranquila, Hinata, Respira… _- Reacordaba las palabras de su rubia amiga, ellos y su grupo de amigos habían planeado algo para que la oji-jade y la azabache de reconciliaran y volvieran a su amistad de antes, _siempre unidas, _un recuerdo volvió a su mente, uno que ella no conocía…

_Flash Back_

_Ella era muy pequeña, estaba sentada bajo un cerezo con una muñeca cortesía de su madre, ella se la había echo antes de morir a manos de unos bandidos, ella la extrañaba mucho, pero no le gustaba llorar en publico, debía ser un ejemplo para su hermanita de solo 4 años, debía ser firme e seria, pero a la vez muy cariñosa, para dar un ejemplo materno a su hermanita, esa tarde le habían afirmado que su padre Hiashi Hyuga, había muerto en un vuelo aerio, con toda su familia a excepción, de ambas niñas que eran herederas de toda la fortuna de su padre e madre, ella estaba muy triste, tendría que representar ella ambos papeles para su hermanita, pero no lloraría, ¡no!, no pondría triste a su hermanita pequeña que no entendía nada, ella era su nueva madre, le Daria apoyo en todo a pesar de ser menor de edad, al no fijarse vio que una niña peli-rosa la observaba, se extraño, tomo a su hermanita en brazos para que esta durmiera más cómoda, vio como la chica peli-rosa la seguía observando, - ¿Como te llamas?- se atrevió a preguntar, - H…S…- Solo recordaba las iniciales del nombre, porque no recordaba lo demás…- Yo soy Hinata Hyuga, y ella es mi her…digo hija, Hanabi Hyuga – Dijo la pequeña con mucho entusiasmo, - Eres muy pequeña para tener una hija – Dijo la peli-rosa soltando una leve risita, - Moo,¡De que te ríes! – Grito haciendo que su pequeña hermana se despertara, - Mira ahora Hanna ¡despertó! – Grito la niña otra vez haciendo que su hermanita digiera su primera palabra, -¿Okka-san?- dijo la pequeña haciendo que la mayor se sorprendiera, - Hanna, ¡¡hablaste!! – Dijo ella abrazando a su pequeña hermanita, - hehehe – se río nuevamente la peli-rosa, - serás una muy buena madre, Hina – Dijo sonriéndole, - ¡Me debo ir!, ¡Bye, Bye! – le grito lo ultimo ya desde lejos, la azabache igual le respondió, - ¡¡Bye, Bye!! Sakura-chan – Grito la pequeña._

_Fin Flash Back_

Así que esa pequeña era Sakura-chan, el nombre que no recordaba, porque no la había recordado en todo ese tiempo, cuando no se dio cuenta su pequeña "Hija", había entrado a avisarle que sus amigos ya estaban en su casa, - Okka-san, mis tíos ya están aquí – si, hanabi se había creído el cuento de que su hermana mayor era su madre, algo difícil de creer, ellas dos eran las únicas que vivían en aquella gran mansión, bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con sus 6 amigos; Ino, Sai, Naruto, TenTen, Kiba e Shino, - ¡Hola Chicos! – Saludo con mucho entusiasmo la azabache de reflejos azulinos, - ¡Hola! – Saludaron todos al unísono.

**************

Lo que estaban viendo sus ojos era imposible, ¡ella estaba embarazada!, ella había tenido solamente una vez relaciones con el uchiha, pero con protección, era imposible que ella estuviera embarazada, lagrimas bañaban mis mejillas, para luego bajar hacia el piso, ella no era ilusa, ¡¡ellos habían usado protección!! , y de la mas ¡¡cara!! , Era imposible que ella estuviera embarazada, imposible, por instinto se sujeto su estomago, sintiendo una leve cosquilla, porque, porque justamente le pasaba esto a ella, justo ahora que ya no quería más problemas, en ese momento sonó su móvil, contesto sin verificar quien era, - Moshi, Moshi? – trato de disimular su recién llanto, - No trates de disimular conmigo, Sakura-chan…- dijo con su habitual tono de voz dulce, - Hinata-chan…- susurro la peli-rosa, - ¿que sucede? – Pregunto calmadamente la azabache, - ¡Hinata-chan!, ¡Hinata-chan! – rompió en llanto la peli-rosa, - Tranquila, Sakura-chan, voy para allá, - luego de decir esto la azabache corto el teléfono para que luego sonara el timbre de la casa de la peli-rosa, esta fue a abrir la puerta secándose las lagrimas, - Hinata-chan…- dijo para luego recibir un fuerte abrazo de la recién nombrada, - Tranquila, Sakura-chan – Dijo acariciándole maternalmente el cabello a la peli-rosa, - ¿que sucedió? – pregunto de la misma manera, - Hinata-chan…Estoy embarazada…- Dijo para luego romper nuevamente en llanto, - Tranquila, Sakura-chan… - dijo abrazándola y repitiendo la acción de hace unos minutos, - El padre es ¿el Maldito Uchiha? – Menciono el nombre con odio y remordimiento, la peli-rosa asintió, - _Maldito Uchiha…-_

*********************

Bueno, antes de darles agradecimientos por los reviews, quiero darles un anuncio importante, yo no soy fan del SasuSaku, solo queria adaptar mi verdadera historia con naruto, pero no sabia si hacerla, SasuHina, o SasuSaku, pero me opte por el SasuSaku, no se si podrán entender bien la historia, ya que quite el tan acostumbrado "Pov's", bueno, primero queria aclararles algo, yo no odio a Hinata, repito, Yo no odio a Hinata, pues es un personaje que me agrada mucho, y odio que en los comentarios pongan algo como esto;

"_weno prefiero el sasusaku ke el sasuhina, asi ke lo uniko ke puedo decir es ke hinata es un ZORRA.:!! es de lo peor besukearse debio pensar en sakura primeroo es una perra de lo peor aprte de peor amiga y todavia sigue poniendo esa vozz de niña inocente realmente no me kae... siento muxo a kienes no kompartan mi opinion soy libre de expresarmen komo kiero.. es un derexoo!!"_

Ademas, de todas las faltas de ortografía, de este comentario, no me pareció una buena critica, lo único que les pido esque no sean groseros en los comentarios, y que no insulten a los personajes, ya que ellos no tienen la culpa, aquí Hinata no es la mala, lo es Sasuke, ya que al saber que la Hyuga estaba enamorada de el, se aprovechó de el momento, para poner a ambas amigas en contra.

Mis agradecimientos a:

**Veroneko**

**LunaSuk-Chan**

**-3k4zl0ov3-**

**setsuna17**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**Prinpink**

**Higurashi Fanfiction Studios**

_Y Aunque su comentario no me agrado;_

**SasuSaku 4ever**

_Si quieren continuación dejen un __**review **__ y es mucho mejor, que puedan sugerir el fanfic, el que quiera publicarlo (Si es que quiere), puede hacerlo, Pero por favor pongan los derechos de autor, ¡No al __**Plagio**__! _


	4. Podre Ser Feliz?

Hola a todos amigos, lamento no poder aber escrito antes, ya que eh estado muy ocupada, pronto empesare a escribir Shinsú no School 2; Los cambios del Destino, para que esten atentos luego de terminar está primera temporada, ya que ahora estoy en vacaciones, sali de la escuela hace poco, por eso no podia escribir, lo lamento a todos los lectores de está hermosa historia ;).

**OoO**

**Shinsú No School**

4. Podre ser Feliz?

Ya van 5 meses desde que Sakura, confeso que estaba embarasada, en un principio me dolio mucho por mi querida amiga, pero me siento feliz, ya que aunque ella sufre mucho, lo a superado muy bien.

Ya que como Sasuke, ahora esta de novio con Karin, eso le a dolido mucho a Sakura, ya que Karin es un perra, que no se merece el sufrimiento ajeno, al igual que el Uchiha estupido, pero que le vamos a hacer, sasuke era muy bueno en el principio, pero su Ego fue subiendo de apoco y se transformo en el monstruo de ahora.

Pero haci es la vida...

**OoO**

E visto que Hina-chan, está muy callada ultimamente, pero se que tendra razon espesificas para explicar su comportamiento, no soy quien para cuestionarla, ya que hace poco nos enteramos que Sasuke no uso la protección que compramos, cuando estabamos de novios, cosa que es inexplicable, que razones tendria el para no hacerlo...?

Ya que el se llevo todo consigo; Mi virginidad, Mi amor y Mi Corazon Roto...

Tambien hace poco Naruto, un buen amigo y muy apuesto que digamos, se me declaro, pero poco antes me di cuenta, que Hina-chan lo mira mucho, y creo que a ella le gusta, así que lo rechase, ya que yo aún estoy enamorada de; Uchiha Sasuke...

- Sakura? - La voz de Hinata me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Si? - Respondi con mi nueva voz calida y dulce.

- Estás muy ida, te encuentras bien? - pregunto con un tono de preocupación, cosa que es muy habitual en ella, se preocupa mucho por mi.

- Estoy bien no te preocupes - Dije mientras me levantaba de los asientos en que estabamos, Sip, nos encontrabamos en el Parque de la ciudad, ya que ahora ya es verano, y todos en especial, naruto están muy felices, ya que las clases ya terminaron.

**OoO**

Ambas Chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de la pelirosa, ya que está tenia que descansar, debido a su embaraso, ya que tenia que tener mucho cuidado con la criaturita que llebaba en el vientre.

En otro lugar lejos de ahí, se podria apreciar a una hermosa joven de no más de 15 años, cabello negro y largo, con una leve chasquilla cubriendo su frente, y ojos azules muy profundos, una hermosa figura, y tez blanca, sin duda era preciosa.

La chica parecia perdida y caminaba para todos lados, sin duda ese día no era su día de suerte, estaba completamente perdida.

- Carai! ahora que hare.. me mataran si no llego a tiempo - decia con una cara llena de aungustia y arrepentimiento.

- Todo por culpa de Ese Teme! - dijo ahora con un tono lleno de rabia.

(**Lucy: **Quien Sera está chica Misteriosa? ó.o ~ **Vale: **Tú eres la autora deberias ya saber! ¬¬

~ **Lucy:** ah! es verdad, Sigamos, Clink ;D)

La chica seguia caminando de aca para alla, sin tener la minima idea de donde estaba, hasta que se tropeso con sierto rubio.

- ¡Auch!, Gom--- - Vio la bellesa, de aquellos ojos azules similares a los sullos y se quedo totalmente hipnotisada.

- Disculpa tú - Dijo sonriendo haciendolo ver mucho más apuesto a los ojos de la chica.

- E-Etto.. Mi nombre es Natsumi Hibara... - Dijo la chica con un Leve rubor sobre sus mejillas...

- Yo soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki - Le dijo aún sonriendole.

- Etto... - trato de hablar ella.

- Eres de por aqui? - le pregunto ya dejando de sonreir.

- No.. y Estoy un poco perdida... - Menciono la chica ya casi roja como tomate, por estár perdida, ya que tenia mucha verguenza por aver tropesado con tal chico.

- Si quieres te ayudo a encontrar tú casa, Natsumi-chan - Le pregunto ya sonriendole con más familiaridad.

- _Sin duda, hoy es mi día de suerte _- penso la niña, respondiendo un leve "_Ok" _

**OoO**

Bueno, Bueno...

Si Quieren el ultimo Capitulo de está "Gran" Historia, Solo dejen un Review. :)

Mis más Sinceros Agradecimientos a;

**Setsuna17**

LunaSuk-chan

**-chan.o**

-eKasLovE-

**Sakuritaaaa**

Este Capitulo puede que no sea muy Largo (Para ustedes), pero lo hise con todo mi corazon :)


	5. Rosas

Sin duda me dio mucha pena terminar este hermoso capitulo, ya que es el ultimo de la tragica primera temporada...Sniff..Sniff..

Que pena :(, pero bueno..

Sonri**a**n! ;D

**OoO**

**Shinsú no School**

5. Rosas  
Despedidas, y Reencuentros.

Se podia sentir claramente un olor a rosas en el ambiente, por todos lados, habitaban un millon de rosas, la hermosa chica de ojos azules, bailaba por alrededor siendo observada por sierto rubio, cosa que la hacia sonrojar un poco, ya habian pasado 4 semanas desde que lo conocio, y ese tiempo fue suficiente para que terminara completamente enamorada de el, si era totalmente perfecto.

- Natsu-chan, ten cuidado te puedes caer - Dijo con un tono de preocupación al ver a la chica bailando tan precozmente, que penso que podria caerse, con algunas piruetas que hacia.

-No te preocupes, naru-kun - la chica le sonrio al rubio, y el sintio una especie de calor, ya que nadie lo habia tratado tan cariñosamente desde niño, ya que pensaban que era una bestia.

**Flash Back**

_Se podia ver a un pequeño niño rubio lleno de sangre, en todas sus extremidades, y su rostro, al igual que su ropa, y todo en el._

_En el piso se podia ver perfectamente dos cadaveres, uno de una mujer peliroja, y el otro de un hombre rubio, el niño observaba los cadaveres con los ojos vidriosos, para luego sentir sus piernas pesadas y caer al suelo._

_- Okka-san...Otto-san...Onegai...- decia entre sollosos el pequeño rubio._

_Luego sintio como entraban de un portaso unos hombres, enteros de negro, con gafas y todo ese utencilio, lo miraron con un cara de fastidio._

_- Llevenselo, es un monstruo - dijo uno de ellos, aparentemente el jefe de ese escuadron, mientras tomaban los cadaveres de ambos padres._

_- NOO! Okka-San! Otto-san! NO SE LOS LLEVEN! - rogaba el pequeño, haciendo que el jefe pusiera una cara de asco._

_- Llevenselo - dijo seriamente._

**Fin Flash Back**

El rubio Suspiro por decima vez, captando la atención de su aconpañante.

- Pasa Algo? - Pregunto curiosa sentandose junto a el.

- Eh?..Nada..Nada.. - respondio el rubio con un tanto de nerviosismo.

- Okey.. - solto ella con un tanto de intriga de por medio.

El rubio solto una risita, para luego comensar a hacerle cosquillas en el punto debil de su acompañanta, dado que ella comenso a reir con su dulce voz y a soltar lagrimas de por medio.

- P-Pa-ra Na-Na-ru-K-un - intentaba decir la chica, pero el rubio no paraba al contrario seguia haciendole cosquillas, la chica se tropeso haciendo que ambos calleron al piso en una pocision para nada decente.

La chica al darse cuenta de su posicion enrojecio totalmente, haciendo que el rubio se extrañara, y luego se permitiera darse cuenta, y un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

- Lo Lamento..Natsu-chan.. - Dijo el rubio levantandose y ofreciendole la mano a la niña que aún se encontraba en el piso.

- No te preocupes - le dijo ella aceptando la mano y pudiendo haci levantarse.

**OoO**

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahi...

Sierta Pelirosa se encontra en el hospital, esperando que su hermoso bebe, naciera.

Hinata estaba más que nerviosa casi se desmayaba de nervios, y cosa que ella no era la que paria, eso fue lo que más le causo gracia a Sakura, los padres de la peli-rosa aún no sabian nada sobre el embaraso de su hija, ya que sakura prefirio ocultarselo, ya que ellos eran de New York, y ella vivia en Japon.

**OoO  
**Cortos De Autor.  
Esto Estára permitido?  
En realidad me importa un maldito Rabano, estoy triste porque se que soy una principiante en fics, tienen un millon de faltas ortografias pero que más le pueden pedir a una niñita de 12 años?, soy mucho más madura apesar de mi edad (Y mi perfil dice de 18 u 17 creu), pues mi fic ya que elimine de inmediato cuando recivi criticas, eso lo hise solo por ocio, y sin nada encerio, ya que esta siendo criticado en malos fics o algo así, aun no se escribir "así" ya que yo digo siempre "Haci" me lo pego un amigo, pero bueno, lo que mas me pregunto;  
¿Para que Existira esa Pagina, que casi me suicido por aquella critica tan encerio?  
Bueno, yo creo que es una estupides, y es algo que hacen sin sentimiento, de verdad les dieron ganas de suicidarse, o lo decian con "Sarcasmo", porque para mi me dolio mucho.

Bueno sigamos con el Fic, (Lo lamento lectores!)

**OoO**

Luego de un rato Hinata se atrevio a hablarle a Sakura;

- ¿Como Crees que se lo tomaran tús padres, Sakura-chan? - pregunto con un tono triste ya que sabia los extrictos que eran los padres de su amiga, ella ya le habia comentado los metodos de castigo que tenian.

- No lo se, pero como sabes, pronto me ire a New York, con ellos... - solto con tono melancolico por dejar a sus amigos, para luego comensar a tener contracciones debido a su embaraso, provocando que su amiga se agitara y comensara a gritarles improperios a las enfermeras diciendole que se apuraran o su amiga moriria, causando risa en Sakura.

Luego de unos minutos de espera Sakura fue llevabada a Sala De parto, donde Hinata tuvo que esperar una eternidad para que despues de unas horas (Mia: No se cuanto aproximadamente se demore) de espera se escucho el llanto de un recien nacido (Sakuya: Suena a Villansico)

Hinata sonrio aliviada, las enfermeras traian en silla de ruedas a su amiga, que en enbrasos traia a una hermosa bebe, que miraba todo su alrededor asombrada.

La pequeña, tenia dos grandes ojos color jade, iguales a los de su madre, su piel era palida , y una motita de cabello color negro se podia ver en su cabesa, sin duda era igual de hermosa que su madre, pero tenia algunos parecidos con su Bastardo Padre.

- Es muy hermosa - comento Hinata tomando en brasos delicadamente a la recien nacida.

**2** Meses despues...

Hinata abrasaba a su amiga cariñosamente, para luego besar la frente de la ya un poco más grande bebe de su amiga.

- Adios Sakura, Honey-chan.. - se despidio al borde del llanto, mientras miraba como su amiga se subia al avion que la llevaria a sus padres.

- Adios Sakura! Hony-chan! - grito Ino, mientras tambien las lagrimas salian a flote en ella, luego gritaron los demas.

- Odio las despedidas... - comento triste Natsumi, mientras se abrasaba de su ya novio, Naruto.

- Yo igual, pero que le vamos a hacer!, ¡¡Sonrian!! - dijo alegremente el Uzumaki, siendo más abrasado de su sonriente novia.

_Sin duda...No se esperaban lo pronto que volveria Sakura..._

**OoO**

6 Largos Años Pasaron desde la ultima vez que vieron a Sakura, lamentablemente ella no se esperaba lo que veria cuando volviera, ella ya se habia despedido cariñosamente de sus padres, Honey ya era toda una niña, de 5 años, pronta a cumplir 6 años.

Luego del Largo viaje Sakura, bajandose del Avión vio algo no muy grato, su mejor amiga y su ex abrasados con dos pequeños niños al lado de cada uno, una niña y un niño.

- Sakura-chan! - grito una sonriente Hinata, y un Sasuke con su tipica cara seria y sonrisa arrogante, sin duda Sakura, no pensaba que eso le esperaria...

**OoO**

Bueno gracias a la ayuda de mi No tan Gran Amigo, Sakuya-kun, pude terminar este ultimo episodio, que es dedicado a unas de mis amigas, Yukari.

Respondiendo Reviews por primera vez en la vida:

**LunaSuk-chan**: No te preocupes son varias Temporadas, son como 3 u 4, ya que hay muchas personas que me brindaron su Ayuda y Apoyo en esta primera Temporada, Sus padres lo tomaron Bien, pero esos son Flash Backs de la segunda parte de Shinsú no School, el Prologo sera publicado en 3 semanas más n n

: Te Gusto? me alegro mucho, creo que eres nueva lectora, no?, ojala te guste este ultimo Episodio n.n

**Setsuna17: **Mejoraran de apoco, y no se preocupen, Sakura si termina con Sasuke, pero no les dire cuando n n

**Katia**: Muchas gracias por comentar, la reacción de sasuke, se vera en uno de los Flash Backs de la segunda temporada, n n

**M**uchas Gracias por sus comentarios!

y Por no Criticar tanto mis faltas de Ortografia, Ojala les agrade **!**

**F**in  
_Por ahora...._


End file.
